Porque beber es de hombres
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Noruega sabe que su hermano sale con cierto asiático, pero no piensa permitirlo sin haberlo puesto a prueba primero, ¿que opina Islandia de un reto para beber entre su hermano y su novio?


Bueno, realmente no pensaba subirlo... pero estos dos necesitan más amor en definitiva así que aquí lo tienen...

Hetalia no es mío, y la idea tampoco es enteramente mía XD surgió de una platica entre mi e´posa y yo ^^ así que a ti te lo dedico linda~

* * *

Fulminó con la mirada al par que estaba del otro lado de la barra bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, a su alrededor Dinamarca, Suecia y Finlandia observaban el mismo espectáculo con nada más que curiosidad.

—¿Cómo dices que terminaron así? — preguntó el llamado rey de los nórdicos luego de darle un trago a su propia cerveza, no era raro para ninguno de ellos juntarse a beber, lo raro era que llevaran a alguien más, más raro aun que quien lo hubiera llevado fuera noruega, e irónicamente aun más raro era ver beber al rubio de esa manera.

El islandés rodo los ojos y aparto la vista de su hermano y su pareja que seguían en lo suyo sin prestarles mayor atención y volvió a explicarles la extraña idea del noruego sobre no permitirles salir si el asiático no demostraba que era digno de él o alguna cosa así… soltó un bufido pensando que ellos eran novios desde hacía ya más de un año y su hermano recién los había descubierto un par de semanas atrás… por culpa del hongkonés todo sea dicho.

—No creo que vaya a tener de que quejarme — el danés soltó una ligera carcajada viendo como las mejillas del noruego comenzaban a tintarse de un ligero color rojizo, usualmente aunque el más joven disfrutaba del alcohol no era de perderse en él, y posiblemente podría sacarle provecho a eso más tarde.

Claro que a su afirmación recibió tres mala miradas por parte de los demás, aunque por suerte para él, su novio estaba demasiado ocupado para prestarle atención o resultaría en algo tan simple como dormir afuera o peor. Islandia suspiro suavemente volteando de nuevo a ver a los dos que seguían bebiendo, empezaba a preocuparse un poco, Len no tenía la resistencia que tenían ellos… no que no pudiera beber, pero pocos podían seguirle el paso en cuanto a beber a cualquiera de ellos cinco.

—Mi hermano es idiota— refunfuño en voz baja, frente a el una botella de cerveza estaba abierta y aun completamente llena, hasta las ganas de tomar se le habían ido.

—S´lo est´pr´ocup´do— trató de reconfortarlo el sueco poniendo una de sus mano grandes en su hombro, a su lado el finés asintió sonriendo de oreja a oreja, quizá ya estaba también algo alegre por la cerveza.

—No debería — refunfuño un poco más, él ya era una persona adulta y podía cuidarse, además que el hongkonés no era una mala persona, un poco loco quizá… bueno más que un poco, pero definitivamente no era malo.

—Noru siempre te va a ver como su pequeño hermanito — sonrió el danés poniéndole una mano en la cabeza y despeinándole el cabello — Y no solo él — soltó una carcajada cuando el menor lo apartó de un manotazo — Vale vale, pero quizá deberías ir a por tu chico, se ve un poco verde ya.

Preocupado volteo a donde estaban los otros dos, efectivamente el asiático se veía un poco enfermo, seguro que se había propasado tratando de impresionar… bufó, no Len no era del tipo que quisiera ganarse el favor de los demás, seguro que lo había tomado como un reto personal y no quería perder, terco idiota...

—¡Len!— saltó corriendo hacía el, el otro acababa de regresar lo que suponía él era una buena parte del alcohol que acababa de ingerir —Eres un idiota… mira que tomar tanto cuando no estas acostumbrado.

—Eshto benm— alcanzó a murmurar mientras era arrastrado sin demasiadas consideraciones por el peliblanco

—Un cuerno que estas bien — fulminó a su hermano con sus orbes violetas antes de tomar mejor a su pareja por el cuello de la camisa, estaba molesto, bastante en realidad, aunque no podía decidir con quien lo estaba más, si con su novio o con su hermano.

Era una suerte que no estuvieran muy lejos de su propia casa, no le apetecía mucho la idea de tener que tomar un taxi con el otro en ese estado… a saber lo que podría dejar en el auto si lo hacían, pero podían caminar, quizá un poco de aire fresco incluso les sentara bien a ambos, a el para calmarse y al castaño para bajarle un poco la borrachera.

Aunque no le salió tan bien como pensaba, prácticamente tuvo que cargarse a Len, pues el pobre a duras penas conseguía sostenerse en pie, al parecer había luchado valientemente contra su hermano, era una lástima que no tuviera la resistencia necesaria. Además que el alto contenido etílico en su sistema se había llevado la poca vergüenza que pudiera tener… resultando en un pobre islandés sonrojado hasta la médula y agradeciendo a la oscuridad de la noche durante todo el camino que le resulto mucho más largo que las apenas tres cuadras que eran del bar a su casa.

—Al fin…— suspiro aliviado cuando por fin llegaron a la casa y pudo meter a su novio a la cama — Ahora te quedaras quietecito mientras te traigo un café… y quizá una aspirina… y no es sugerencia, es una orden—

Aunque realmente no estaba seguro de como debería tratarlo usualmente los únicos que terminaban en ese estado eran Dinamarca y Finlandia y ambos tenían quien se ocupara de ellos… además no creía que estuviera tan mal como para llevarlo al hospital tampoco… y llamar a su hermano ni pensarlo, estaba decidido a dejarle saber su enfado aplicándole la ley del hielo al menos un par de días, y es que no podía perdonarle tan fácilmente que le dejara a Len en ese estado… Dio un par de vueltas por la cocina, tratando de decidir que hacer, y al final simplemente opto por darle bastante agua y algo de jugo, lo demás ya lo vería al día siguiente.

—mmnnoo— se acercó al cuarto al escuchar quejidos, el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo y al parecer estaba forzando a despertar a la persona que trataba de ocultarse bajo las mantas —mi cabeza…—

—Eso te ganas por idiota — reclamó jalando la manta y pese a todo un asomo de sonrisa le cruzo el rostro, algo tenía de divertida la situación —Anda, levántate para que te tomes la aspirina y el café, luego vas a beberte esta cosa hidratante y no quiero ninguna excusa—

—….— en realidad no podía ni replicar, se tomo la pastilla de forma obediente, todo por que se fuera ese espantoso dolor que amenazaba con partirle en dos la cabeza, y media taza de café antes de negarse a tomar cualquier otra cosa y volver a hacerse bolita en la cama

—Espero que te sirva de lección— suspiro Islandia dejando las bebidas a un lado de la cama y sentándose a su lado — ¿En verdad te sientes tan mal? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

De verdad que no estaba muy seguro de que hacer en esas circunstancias, quizá debería tragarse el orgullo y la molestia y llamar a su hermano, aunque eso podría ser contraproducente también…

Soltó un grito al ser tirado en la cama por sorpresa.

—No es tanto… creo que con mi enfermero particular estaré bien pronto — se tuvo que tragar el regaño tamaño familiar que estaba por soltar al escucharlo y sentir la forma en que acurrucaba contra el.

—Que sepas que no tienes permiso de volver a hacer caso de los retos de noruega— reclamó mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad, no pudo ver la sonrisa de gato de Cheshire que estaba oculta contra su costado, al parecer estar "convaleciente" era otro buen modo de atraer su atención.

Enda

* * *

Y bueno, espero en verdad que les haya gustado ^^U


End file.
